


The Angels Take San Francisco

by TARDIS WIZARDS (Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B)



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beiber Mocking, Crack, Gen, Hogwarts, TARDIS - Freeform, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B/pseuds/TARDIS%20WIZARDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So my friends role-played a story over text, and then adapted it into a fanfiction. They have requested I post it and I deem it worthy. It's a story about two nerds that find out they are wizards, and then go into the TARDIS to stop the Angels from taking San Francisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels Take San Francisco

Christian and Rachael had just landed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after flying to Europe on a dragon. Christian jumped down. Hermione came running towards them.

            “Hermione, are we wizards?” asked Christian.

            “Yes, you both are!” said Hermione.

            Christian and Rachael both cheered and hugged each other. After about a minute of jumping up and down in ecstaticness, Christian asked Hermione if they could start school at Hogwarts.

            “Sorry, no. The Doctor needs you. Here are two wands to help you along the way.”

            Christian and Rachael could hear the TARDIS materializing right behind them. They both looked at each other, cheered, then ran into the TARDIS. They started geeking out. The Doctor, wearing his bow tie, looked up and said, “I’ve been expecting you.”

            Rachael then started freaking out. Christian reached out and touched the bowtie, as if to see if it were real. “That’s a cool bowtie!”

             The Doctor then backed away slowly, looking creeped out. “Thanks. Bowties are cool. I’d like to invite you on the mission.”

            “What’s the mission?” Christian asked. However, before the Doctor could answer, Christian realized that Rachael was missing. She had wondered off and gotten lost in the TARDIS.

            “Oh no, has your friend decided to go wander off and get herself lost in the TARDIS? Okay then, go get her and meet me back here. Christian did as he was told and went deep into the TARDIS. When he finally found Rachael, she was sitting in the hall, rocking back and forth, terrified. He then led her back to the main control room.

            “I’m so sorry Doctor I didn’t mean to wander off, I’m so sorry, I’ll never do it again!”

            “It’s okay, don’t worry. Now, where were we? Ah yes, the mission. The weeping angels have been acting strangely, according to River, and they seem to be trying to invade San Francisco in the 23rd century.”

            Rachael looked like she was about to cry and Christian had turned a deathly shade of pale, but they both nodded and said, “Yes, we accept the mission. But why San Francisco?”

            “Well, I’m guessing because of the ten-story-tall statue museum. We think that they want to turn the statues into angels as well and then take over the city like they did… Manhattan…” The Doctor looked off into the distance for a few seconds, then snapped back into reality.

            “What are we going to do about the angels?” asked Rachael.

            “Well, that is an excellent question. I found a pickaxe and a jackhammer. I do like jackhammers. Jackhammers are cool. Anyway, we can use the jackhammer and pickaxe to reduce the angels to rubble.” Said the Doctor.

            The Doctor then fired up the TARDIS, which made the whirring TARDIS noise characteristic of the Doctor’s. Christian and Rachael both freaked out again and collapsed into a fit of feels. Rachael looked at the Doctor apologetically and helped calm Christian down. Rachael then decided to pick up a pickaxe. She failed, and hit Christian on the shoe, just missing his foot. The Doctor looked at Rachael and said, “Come on now, you’ve got to be a bit more careful around pickaxes, you know. You could’ve hacked his foot off!”

            Rachael then spent the next few minutes apologizing to Christian. They both decided to use their wands instead of pickaxes.

            The Doctor then directed them outside. “Welcome to the 23rd century!”

            Christian and Rachael both looked around, quite impressed. The Golden Gate Bridge had cars flying over it and it looked like there were some space shuttles flying into outer space. The Doctor then hurried them along, telling them “Well, come on, you guys can look at this stuff later! We’ve got to stop the angels before they can take over the city!”

            Christian suddenly froze in his tracks. He saw an angel statue right ahead of him. He and Rachael both stood frozen while the Doctor chopped off its head with a pickaxe. He missed, and Christian had to use the jackhammer before anyone blinked. Rachael then proceeded to high five everyone in sight.       

            “Come on guys, let’s keep moving! We’ve got to get to the museum!” said the Doctor.

            “Hello, sweetie!” said a voice behind them. Rachael jumped and then the trio spun around to see River Song.

            “Well, I didn’t want to miss out on the fun! Weeping angels, fascinating creatures! Well, off to the museum I suppose!” said River.

            “Oh and by the way, this is Christian and the girl you scared is Rachael. Lets proceed now shall we?” said the Doctor.

            Rachael then insisted that they all link arms and skip towards the museum. They all agreed and off they went.

            It was dusk, so nobody really did anything more than give them weird looks. Some people tried to join, but were shoved off so as not to be killed. They finally reached the museum and saw the weeping angel ship flying towards San Francisco Bay. They raised their weapons and prepared for the worst.

            “Hey, let’s look into the cockpit and freeze the angels!” suggested Christian.

            “No, that won’t work,” said the Doctor. “The angles have a compartment for flight hidden from sight.

            Rachael then threw her pickaxe at the angel ship and cast a charm on the pickaxe using her wand so it crashed into the ship. The ship then spiraled out of control and hit the bay. They saw some angels leaving the ship and heading towards the museum. They raised their weapons, preparing to fight, when BANG! An angel detonated a grenade. They all shielded their eyes, and most of the angels went into the building. An angel was about to touch the Doctor, but he turned around just in time to hit it with the pickaxe. They then decided to form an outward facing circle and shuffle towards the museum. That way, they could see the angels from all sides.

            The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open the door. They braced themselves for battle. They entered the museum. Most of the lights were off. The only sound was the eerie music coming from the speakers. Christian and Rachael were too petrified to move. There were creaking noises coming from the floors above. Rachael had to try hard not to blow everything up with her wand. Christian reminded her to use her wand just to Vanish or Transfigure the angels.

            Rachael Transfigured an angel into a rock and looked very proud.

            “No, what’d you do that for?! As long as it’s a rock, it’s alive! Now it’s just a weeping rock!” said the Doctor.

            Rachael then proceeded to Transfigure all of them into deformed rats.

            “Excellent job, Rachael!” said the Doctor. Rachel almost couldn’t go on because of the compliment, but pulled herself together.

            “Now, we’ve got to ring up the lift!” said the Doctor. The lift clanked down and arrived. It opened up and they all shuffled in, paranoid. River hit the button for the second floor. The lift slowly clanked upwards, and everyone looked at each other awkwardly while the elevator music played.

            “Hey, wait, I know this song! It’s by Justin Beiber! Did you know that he’s really an alien from the Skandbef system in the Triberg galaxy? He is a member of a race of hypnotic beings. They travel to other worlds, set themselves up as a really famous person, and get lots of fans, particularly girls. I believe the band One Direction also belongs to that species.”

            Rachael and Christian burst out laughing really hard while the Doctor and River exchanged worried glances. The Doctor then realized the lift had stopped and used the sonic screwdriver to open it up. Everyone jumped in surprise- there was a whole army of weeping angels that had appeared, all with their claws extended and a very angry look on their faces. The lights in the lift started to flicker and go out. Rachael started to panic.

            “LUMOS MAXIMA!” yelled Christian, just as the light in the lift went out. The only light on the floor was from Christian’s wand. Rachael then broke out of her panic and proceeded to Vanish the nearest angels. River took out her ray gun and started shooting angels. Everyone started cheering, but then fell silent at the sounds of more statues from upstairs.

            “Well, I think its best to take the stairs that start on this floor.” Said the Doctor, “I’ll sonic the lift shut, along with the fire escape. Rachael, you and River go on up. Christian will stay here with me.” Said the Doctor.

            Rachael and River went up the stairs two at a time. Christian and the Doctor stood back-to-back while the Doctor locked the lift. After he locked the lift, Christian and the Doctor proceeded upstairs to find that Rachael and River had already blown up that floor. Once they reached the fourth floor, they discovered that there were no angels there. The Doctor looked worried and feared the angels were planning an ambush.

            Rachael then decided to cast Disillusionment Charms on everybody, making them invisible to the angels.

            “What a brilliant idea that was, Rachael!” said the Doctor. Rachael was very happy. They then arrived on the fifth floor and saw that the angels had frozen and looked like they were weeping.

            “Now the tables have turned!” said Rachael triumphantly. They then destroyed all the angels on that floor. Christian had just high-fived the Doctor and turned back around to go upstairs when he emitted a yell of surprise and fell on the ground. A weeping angel was less than a millimeter from touching him.

            “It’s a good thing it didn’t touch him- it would send him back in time and feed on the temporal energy created by that change in time.” Said the Doctor. He then stabbed the angel in the back with a diamond knife, blinked, and the angel had fallen on the floor, dead.

            “Y’know, I think it would just be a lot easier to blow up the whole building. Although we’d have to take the TARDIS to each floor so that the angels are frozen when we kill them. That way we know for sure they are dead.” Said the Doctor.

            Everyone agreed that that was the best option and exited the building, locking all exits, and headed for the TARDIS. Soon, the building was nothing but a pile of rubble.

            “Oh, poo. Now what will the authorities say?” said the doctor.

            “Forget authority, we won!” said Rachael. Everyone then cheered and went into the party room in the TARDIS. The doctor brought out party fezzes for everyone.

            “Here, wear a party fez, party fezzes are cool!” said the Doctor. Even River decided to wear a fez. Rachael couldn’t figure out how to keep it on her head, so she tied it onto her belt loop. The Doctor then showed her how to _properly_ wear a fez.

            “Who wants cake?” said the Doctor, bringing out a big chocolate cake. “I got this cake from the house-elves at Hogwarts!”

            Everyone thought that the cake was really delicious, but Christian and Rachael enjoyed the cake even more, since it was from Hogwarts.

            “Hey, Doctor, can we go to Hogwarts?” asked Rachael after the party.

            “Yes, actually, I can. I will go ahead and drop you off at King’s Cross on September 1st with all your supplies. Then River and I will go and explain to authorities what exactly happened.”

            The Doctor then fired up the TARDIS (Christian and Rachael still freaked out), and dropped them off.

            “Well, I won’t be seeing you guys until Christmas Break. Until then!” said the Doctor.

            Christian and Rachael then proceeded to the platform. They looked at each other, and then ran at the platform. Just as they were about to hit it, Rachael woke up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. She had been playing Quidditch and had been hit by a bludger and had been in a coma for a week. She told everyone about her dream. It turned out that Christian had one similar to that. They freaked out and decided to see if the Doctor would come at Christmas. The first day of Christmas Break, they went to the Quidditch pitch and then, they heard a whirring noise. The TARDIS had come.


End file.
